


Lost and Losing

by HandShark



Category: Parvill - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Body Trama, Graphic Description, Other, Vampire!Parv, Vampirism, alien!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a visit from Parvis but its not the happy reconcile he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Losing

**Author's Note:**

> \---Re-edited as of 2/4/16---
> 
> After the silly notion of Parv being a vampire from Magic Police, I came up with this idea; it’s set in the early beginnings of both Strife Solutions and Heros of Minecraft. Along with this is the idea of Alien!Will; a lot similar to Alien!Xephos species however set abilities are different as well as adaptations to survival. 
> 
> I dono if I made a post yet of the headcannons I have for Will so if I can’t find it I will link it when I get around to making it. 
> 
> Plus I made this nearly a year ago but it was in badddd shape, poor eriawindsong had to take in the first draft (sorry I put you threw that friend, you were very positive in the return though, I’m just sorry you had to read that poorly written fic) But hopefully this time makes a lot more sense.

It was a long day of tasks, checklists, and disappointment. Strife once again descended down the ladder into his bedchambers; if you could even call them bedchambers. It was a long room with a bed at the end of it as odd machines scattered around the rest of the room. All because they didn’t fit upstairs. That didn't matter to Strife though; he was tired and beaten from another unruly day of problems he couldn’t resolve.

Never really gave himself into work aside from _Solutions_ so it was a difficult adjustment on him. Though many would say the only thing ever on his mind was  _‘Strife Solutions’_ and if you asked him he wouldn’t say that you were wrong. Will would just never admit that the only thing on his mind right now, since the teleporting incident and sometime  _before_ then, was that stupid novice of a pupil Xephos shoved on him.

He rubbed at his eyes with the thumb and index finger. He’d been pushing his limit -  _correction_ \- still is pushing his limits. It’s been days since he’d had a proper rest, and though that was the norm of things he still had a conscious to take a break after a while. He wasn’t even eating right either and you could tell just by looking at him that he was ill. 

Thinner with heavy dark circles around his eyes; competition was paler, grayish more from its usual green. He looked like he’d aged about 10 years the way his features were deforming due to malnutrition, not to mention his stature was beginning to slouch. It wasn't healthy, even for him; and though it was nature for his species to regenerate over time, the constant upkeep of these habits made it nearly impossible for his cells to recuperate.

Will sighed. Massaging the back of his neck; scratching at the short hairs that shaped the back of his head. His rational thinking was pushing in again. He’d usually ignored it but the way his shoulders ached when he rolled them he knew he’d better rest or he’d be more of a hindrance then help.

He’d been looking for his apprentice since he set up base after the incident. He was hoping the man wasn’t far and would eventually stubble upon the new Solution’s site. It was far-fetched idea anyway… but Strife never gave up though. Broke his back day in and day out, mining and constructing things all just to _make it_ possible to find his student. It was lot more taxing cause he was emotionally involved and be it hell that his species could get exhausted over emotions. Xephos definitely was the more superior in that on his end. More he worked the more he drove in circle getting little to no answers -- and he was the solution man! Always had the answer, maybe in not the most conventional ways but sometimes you have to burn down a house or two in order to get business.

He admitted defeat and Will encouraged himself to get some rest. He would have at it again in the morning. He was still stuck in the same place as the previous day before but maybe if he got some sleep under this belt his brain would function more and he’d find something he over looked.   
  
However in his contemplation of going to bed an odd noise from upstairs caught his attention.  
  
His eyes shot up and he listened for a moment. Silence fell with only the quiet _vrrrs_ from the generators to follow it. “Ehh..” he grunted shaking his head as he stared back at the hole in the ground above him. Rubbed at his temple, moving his brow in a circuit as he closed his eyes chalking it up to being a mindless zombie. Really he didn’t just hear a _voice_ , just a moan and as long as it wasn’t banging at the door it was doing him no harm. He quickly turned his head and returned to what he was doing; finally making way over to the hardly used bed but when his eyes look forward, shock flushed his face as his eyes meet weary ones.  
  
There before him, out of no where, was Alex. The _man_ he’d been killing himself day in and out to find. And if his heart didn’t drop out of his chest and roll away there, it surly did at the site of his condition. Tattered, dirty, barely standing it seemed. Not to mention the addition of blood for dramatic affect.

“A-Alex,” Will exclaimed in a hush tone. He rushed to him. Held the man by his arms in aid as he was afraid. He looked like he was about to collapse. Oddly though, within his grasp he did not quake; not even stumble by the suddenness of Will’s actions. Yet that didn't deter the CEO.  
  
“Alex what happen to you, are you alright?” Will eyed him up to down and back again, utterly baffled by his presence and unsure of what he was truly seeing. Has his mad chase finally gotten to him or was this Parvis?

No it was Parv. He was right here; in front of him and in the flesh! In this very room, after weeks of searching, painstakingly pinpointing locations and gathering tools to track him down. He was here… right here; right in the presence of Strife. All questions led to how but his mind was never more at ease in a single moment.

The /found/ man brought him back to reality as he grabbed hold gently to Strife’s fore arm for what seemed like support, or possibly reassurance in the face that he was _in-fact_ present. “I’m… fine Will, ...just a bit tired,” his voice was low and scratchy. Sounding as if he’s had nothing to drink in days or was on the verge of a cold. Only added more concern to the Will’s face. Quickly he gathered is dumbfounded self and led Parvis to sit on the bed.

“You look awful Parv what happened to you?” Took the spot beside him as he assessed the damage of the younger man closer. “How did you find me? And when was the last time you had water? Or anything for that matter...” He examined Parv as moved he moved his head gently from side to side getting, muck on his fingers from the ragged man before looking down at his arms, rolling them to see where the dry blood had come from.

“I was looking for you, wondering in the woods, … and hoped to find you here…guess my assumption was right? I’d eventually stumble in the right odd house in the woods? I’m just glad this time it wasn’t a Witch’s.” He smiled softly as he chuckled. Laughing at near death experiences was one of Parvis's many attributes.

“I don’t know how you did it Parv…” he was at a loss for words cause all this time he’d been looking and there out of the blue he shows up... “But questions don’t really matter right now. Lets get you cleaned up. Notch knows you need rest and who knows how long you’ve been traveling. I’ve got to make sure you haven’t pick up rabies or something,” he laugh half heartily; still in awestruck of everything happening and even though he knew better his focus was to mend the damage done to Alex rather then to question logic. Plus he was too tired to care and mixing that with unexpected relief was making him feel contorted. Quickly though, and much to his surprise, Parv pulled him back down who wasn’t willing to let go of him just yet.

“I’m fine! Just need to sleep is all…” his voice shook and eyes full of fear. Only thoughts were of him leaving again that plagued Strife’s mind at the sight of his subtle desperation making his heart ache in the process. “B-but I could use something to eat too...” Parv added at the end as he averted his eyes. He was trying to make it not seem so awkward that he was holding Will back by his sleeve. _Such a child sometimes..._ Will thought.

The blonde gave him a gentle smile, nodding while placing his hand over his friend’s; reassuring him he wouldn’t be gone forever. Not ever, never that long again. He swore that to himself in the moment. “I’ll get you something to eat too I promise,” He chuckled as he sat back down and looked at him. He had basic needs still and it was good to see him wanting more from Strife; it gave him purpose honestly. “I wont be long. I’m not going to leave you alone like that again. I wont ever let us be separated like that again.” Will's expression was sweet, kind eyed and assuring. His heart was probably pouring out more then it should right then but he couldn't care less. His emotional block was down and all he could feel was joy from this. From seeing his pupil again.

And it was as soon as his defenses were down, fully focused on what he was feeling and who he was caring about that the tide turned on him, and he was enveloped.

“P-parvis..?” the airy question came after the sudden flash of movement that left the wind knocked out of him and his back flushed against the bed. Parv now was straddling him keeping him in place with his right hand firmly to his chest and the alien couldn’t make reasoning of it. “Wha..?” he breathed out once more.

The hovering man didn’t speak. Only leaned in close to the other’s face, just enough for him to hear a soft _shh_ and whisper, “Everything’s just fine Will, trust me…” His voice spoke soothingly laced in sweet pleasantry; one could easily get lost in the way it lathered in and calmed you. Will couldn’t help but believe the opposite of what he said and the look in Parvis’s eyes told him exactly that.  
  
Dim red appeared from his irises; ominously glowing, barely hidden behind his bangs with slight change in his features and the smile he wore... only alerted him more. Weakened defenses to rise once again. This was bad.

Will struggled to break free as Parvis fought him back to keep him in place. As he thought he had the upper hand, Parv forced his other hand down on Will’s shoulder, knocking the air out of him once more with the seer force of it and manageing to knock the frame of the bed into the wall in the process as well. Parv laughed at the reaction Will gave.

“Alex what’s gotten in to you! Something’s clearly wrong, have you been bitten by a zombie?” Words spurt from his lips as he started up at his now fighting looking friend.

“Calm down Strifey, you promised me something eat, remember? And you said you wouldn’t leave me again. Don’t want to disappoint me, right?” Parv provoked. Will was hurt by that but he was more concerned about how he said it. He gave a audible gulp as he tried to persuade him from any foul intentions behind that, “L-let me help you, I might have a golden apple if you would just—“ Parvis placed a finger on his lips grabbing his frighten teacher’s attention once again. Gentler in approach this time.

Though as much as Will’s concern and denial that this was just some rouse caused by a Witch’s potion or a Zombie bite, his love and care for his friend only lead him right into the beast’s trap. Eyes were tantalizing, gripping, and trying to over power the stubborn American. Affects of his menacing stare were weighing him down like a brick of a sudden, further then the hand that held him in place for sure.  
  


“Alex…” he breathed out; struggling against his attackers strength. Brow furrowed as his eyes begged for the mercy that surly wouldn’t come. Strife’s body finally cooperated to Parv’s likeing. 

 

“Its all fine Will,” Parvis grinned thinking it couldn’t get easier.

 

Then the alien fought back again.

 

Will shoved his hand upward, swiftly into his jaw knocking Alex's head back in surprise. The suddenness allowing lea way for his shoulder to break free quickly from its place and his other hand to force Parvis back by his chest. Causing him to fumble back onto the opposite side of the bed and onto his back.

Will gave a smug look before snaking a leg free to pin Parvis but was roughly twisted back into its place. Parv inhumanly use his spine to flip his knees back into their caps and his face braced only cementers away from Will’s mortified expression.

Will’s rouse only proved he wasn’t prepared for what he was truly up against. Parv didn’t hesitate this time and finally managed to wrap his lips promptly around Will’s neck and sunk a viscous bite into him.

The sudden acidulous puncture; slimly close to vital vessels caused Will to gasp as pain over threw him yet he still tried to keep his composer. Not wanting to get nicked the wrong way. The force of bite stung as air came into contact for mere moments before the man above him dug a better position around his wound. It wasn’t long till Will’s efforts to even attempt to pull away slowed and the two sunk back into bed in their previous position.

Instinct wanted him to fight but the urge to was draining out of him. To think the only person he gave two shits about and dropped his own walls to was sucking the very life out of him. Funny, it was going to happen one way or the other. Parv always had a way of making it a show.

Things were getting blurry now and hard to focus on at this point. Will was slipping now. Yet before he was completely out he could see signs of struggle. Alex wheezed and coughed as he stopped for a moment before attempting to feed again. Then lunged back grasping at his own neck, clawing at it as if it was burning from the inside. Blood was spewing, his blood…Will’s blood; down from his mouth.

Will blinked and Parv was on the other side of the room, retching now. Another he was up the ladder and the next Will’s will finally gave out.

 

\---

 

He blinked, eyes opened slowly as he groaned. Head hurt like hell but this was a usual thing to wake up from. Slowly he sat up rubbing his neck in the process. _That throbs for some reason_ he though as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Guess it was still sore from the day before. Or maybe he slept wrong on his neck again. He had to have slept at least, but it felt like he hadn’t at all… Or that he had been run over by a truck -- that would work too.

Finally standing up and deciding to face the day, he hoped some coffee would wake him up at least. It was only savor in the mornings. It wasn’t till he got half way through the room that things began to spin and without warning he went crashing to the floor as his head violently hit the ground in the process.  
  
He groaned again from the sudden slap wave of pain that wash over him. The blow brought him out of blissful unawareness; as if the pools of blood he now laid next to didn’t. Looked like his own but mixed with Notch knows whom else’s. The thought of it was unsanitary.

He tried to breathe, to calm himself down. All this movement only made it worse and made his head throb brutally along side his neck. What the hell all went down last night, and how was it even possible?  What the hell did Parv turn into?

Logically he could think of reasons and bullshit all day but his head hurt too much to concentrate. He didn’t know how long he laid there holding himself hoping the pain would go away. Trying to ease his body but he was finally snapped from his thoughts when a man came rushing down to his aid.

 

“M-artyn?” Will hoarsely spat before he was smoothly lifted to sitting up position and was leaned against the end frame of the bed. That made him a little dizzy. It was hard to focus on the Wood-Elf now before him.

 

“Oh Notch, are you alright Will?” Martyn had a look of anxiety and fear flushed across his face from what Will could tell. Like he saw a ghost or something.

 

“I’m fine… a little drained is all. I take it though…I’m not the one you’re really looking for?” He spoke slowly, composing himself better as he allowed a bit of frustration out with his sarcasm.

 

“Ho-How do you know-?” Martyn looked befuddled not finishing his sentence as his brow crooked up in the middle of his face.

 

“Why else would someone I’ve been tracking for months be here? I’ve been looking for Parvis and his specks lead me to you. Looks like…” Will sharply hissed before continuing as he adjusted his position. “Whatever hopping around you two have been doing has gotten our friend in a lot of trouble.” Will might have been drained and on verge of killing over but could still bark up an attitude when beyond the point of pissed.

Martyn sighed hanging his head as he shook it knowing all to well what happened and who it was Will was referring to. If the scene already didn't say that. He scratch at its backside of his head around his headband as he thought before finally speaking again, “I wish it were that simple Will. I really do... Do you even know what happened? Remember anything from when he was here?” Asking in hopes it would lead him in the right direction. Apparently he’d lost Alex as well.

“Oh! Other then him trying to kill me?!” Will attempted to be curt but he was like a wounded dog whimpering in struggle from being shot. He calmed down though and focused. “…Its foggy but I remember he was hurting…? That doesn’t seem like the right word to use though...”

 

“Hurting?”

 

“Yeah.. Before I passed out he was gasping and vomiting up,  _my blood_ have you, and clenching his stomach with his hands.”

 

“Like …like he was rejecting it or something?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose so, then again I’m not from this world and I’ve got green blood for Notch’s sake; who wouldn’t be grossed out over that?” Will rolled his eyes in annoyance. Explaining simple things were vexatious.

 

“Not for a hungry blood sucking Obyri though,” Martyn returned, smiling slightly to the intentional joke.

 

Will gave a struggled smile back then closed his eyes as he rested his head back on the foot of the bed.

 

“Is-is there anything I can do for you?” the Elf asked not quite knowing the difference in human from alien. He only knew how to handle humans and still wasn’t very good at that. Obviously; couldn’t even handle one idiot.

 

“I’ll be fine, just need to rest. I will regenerate slowly and gain my strength back soon enough, so just go,” Will leaned his neck up as evidence knowing full in well it was 3 times up to speed in healing. 100% better then the average human.

  
“Go and look for him. Take the tracking gear from the iron chest next to the door upstairs and sample some of the blood on the floor with the items from the dark blue chest next to the floor latch,” he pointed to the hole in the roof then to the blood on the floor. “He took damn near took all of it and I’m estimating it will lead us straight to him,” Will winced once more as he leaned back into place.

 

“Alright… but why, why are you helping me?” Martyn was confused by it, and the order of it.

 

“I need to know he’ll be safe, and that I can find him again,” Will looked to the other man as his nostrils flared and his pupils snapped thin like a snakes’ as they focused. Searching beyond the Elf, and the basement that was his initial tomb. To a goal he set soon after life was gifted graciously back to him; thankfully to genetics.

“Find whatever, and whoever the hell did this to him…” Martyn owed him for fucking up but it was his responsibility that things went to shit anyways… after all it was his duty to find solutions to problems. Even if it was his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will continue this but if it gets enough wants I might.


End file.
